


A Different Kind of Passion

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Someday, allura dominates keith this round, but he shall have his revenge, sparring turns into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: Keith and Allura share a common passion in sparring matches, but this time they'll experience a different kind of passion.





	A Different Kind of Passion

Her moves were graceful, yet lethal. An exotic fluid movement, mesmerizing him with this dance of passion as she pulled back and parried his next attack. He saw her next attack before it came, having memorized every one of her moves after months and months of practice, constant ass-kicking and landing square on his ass. But that was fine; the work was paying off and he was finally gaining an advantage.

Sweats dripped down Keith’s brow, and he wiped it aside quickly, his practice blade colliding against Allura’s at the same time. She grinded her teeth in defiance and pushed him back. He stumbled back, then steadying himself. He barely had enough time to block her next oncoming attack, but again, that was fine.

He knew her every move. The way her body moved like lightning, quick, powerful, and sensual. She was fierce, a warrior and military leader more so than a princess. And yet there were rare moments where she was gentle like a stream, elegant and refreshing. Her feminine ways never seemed to clash with her militant prowess, almost working in sync with each other.

Her ways more than seduced him, but he wasn’t easy prey to overcome. Within his bloodline was a warrior, and he fought back with everything he had. While he was neither elegant nor gentle, he found himself drawn closer to her, and even his Galra blood couldn’t hold him back from holding her, joining with her in an ecstasy unlike any they had felt before.

They were supposed to be mortal enemies, yet they worked together, because Fate, or some divine force beyond their control, had a different idea in mind. They were brought together by Voltron, but what kept them together and drew them even closer was a shared passion, one of which was being expressed at this moment.

She pulled back, preparing to strike. He smiled, knowing her too well. At least he thought so, until he saw her release her sword, watching it spiral across to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, he didn’t know what was going on, nor could he repel her next onslaught of attacks. Lounging at him, she grabbed his sword hand with one slender hand whilst the other grasped his free hand, holding him in place as she crashed her lips against his. He gasped in surprise, allowing her to ravish his month further with her tongue, exploring every crevice thoroughly. All he could do was moan helplessly, dropping his practice sword in the process.

But he was not completely trapped in her grasp, as he soon joined her in this erotic dance with his tongue, curling around hers. This action seemed to erect a groan from her own mouth, and Keith felt a swell of pride burning in his chest.

He didn’t know when they both got down on the floor or when Allura released his arms, but there they were, her over him, his arms around her waist as she rode on his lap, his cock pressed hard against his training uniform pants. Her hot breath mingled with his before they began where they left off, wanton moans escaping swollen lips and eyes burning with passion.

It took a bit of finessing, but soon both were bare, sweat caking their bodies; one swift moment and he was inside her. She rode him hard and fast, not that he minded. She was fiery and passionate, a queen born for combat, and a woman he wanted by his side always. And as they came together, Keith didn’t bother considering who won this round. Because the next time, he was pinning her to the ground to ravish her in ways she couldn’t imagine.


End file.
